Quill
by Hayles45
Summary: Word Challenge from star-Rose-01: When her boyfriend buys her a quill, it leads to somewhere Daphne would never have suspected. Please R&R! Be sure to read star-Rose-01's too!


**Hey guys! This is a word challenge from my good friend star-Rose-01, and I've given her the word challenge of 'Lime' so keep an eye out. It'll be her first Scooby Doo fic! But anyway, my word was quills. A hard word, I know, but I'll give it my best shot. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>I cursed quietly under my breath as another drop of boiling oil spat out of the pan and landed on my finger. Fred had wanted me to make my favourite dish for him, which just so happened to be meatballs. The only problem was that when I was cooking them the oil would spit everywhere. Nevertheless I was determined to cook these meatballs if it was the last thing I did; which could literally be the case if I wasn't careful.<p>

Hearing the keys turn in the lock, I smiled gently to myself; he was home. I lowered the heat on the meatballs and brushed myself down, readying myself for the moment he came in. Slowly, the door opened, and Fred appeared, holding two or three grocery bags.

"Hey sweetie," he said, shutting the door with his foot as his hands were full. I rushed over to him, taking the bags out of his hands and placing them on the countertop.

"Thanks for getting some groceries, Freddie," I smiled, "We were nearly out of milk!" I added, leaning up and kissing him tenderly. He smiled against my lips, pulling away and glancing over at the cooker.

"What're you making, Daph?" he asked in a cheery tone, and I giggled.

"Meatballs,"

"Awesome," he replied, his boyish smile clear on his handsome face. We stared at each other for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes; my emerald blue mixing with his cerulean. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he grinned again.

"I forgot to tell you, I got you something!" he exclaimed, turning to the grocery bags he'd brought in. I stared curiously as he produced what I first thought to be a feather.

"It's a quill," he explained, reaching in and pulling out an ink pot also. I looked at it carefully; the white feather was beautiful, and the nib had been perfectly crafted. Seeing my thoughtful look, his face fell slightly, "I know it's a bit of a stupid gift, but I saw it and I thought you'd like it," he said, and I smiled lovingly and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be silly," I scolded, taking the quill in my hand, "I love it," I smiled, and he smirked.

"And I love _you_," I loved the way he could just come out with stuff like that; I loved _him_. He pulled the plastic off of the ink pot and set it down on the table.

"Can I have a go?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure, there's some paper in the drawer. I'll keep an eye on these meatballs," he replied, walking past me and back into the kitchen area. I smiled, getting some paper out of the drawer and sitting at the table. Dipping the tip of the quill in the ink, I pressed it lightly to the paper and wrote out my name.

"Daphne... Ann... Blake," I had a habit of saying what I was writing aloud, and I heard Fred chuckle behind me. The quill made my writing look fancy, which I liked.

"Freddie!" I called, and within a second he was beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Write your name," I ordered, and he took the quill from me, kneeling on the floor.

"Can I say it out loud like you did?" he teased, and I hit him playfully on his arm.

"Whatever," he grinned and turned back to the paper.

"Frederick... Herman... Jones," he said, smiling when he had finished. He then moved the quill to the space in between our names, and I watched intently as he drew a large heart, "There; now it makes sense," he added, and I gently took the quill from him.

"No, it needs something else," I then wrote underneath our names 'more than anything'. Fred smiled and I passed him the quill. He then wrote 'in the entire world', and I leant down and kissed his cheek again.

"You're so sweet, I love you," I whispered in his ear, making him chuckle.

"Right back at you, Daph," and with that he stood up, turning back to the meatballs, "These look like they're done, Daphne," he told me, and I stood up also, rushing over to the cooker and turning the heat off completely.

"Thanks. Are you ready to eat?" I asked, and he nodded.

"It's smells great,"

"So do you," I cringed at my stupid comeback, and he laughed.

"Excuse me?" he replied teasingly, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry; I'm not as good as these comebacks as you are. You _do_ smell good though," I explained, making us both laugh.

"Alright, you strange girl, let's get the dinner on the table..."

* * *

><p>I giggled as Fred swallowed his last forkful of meatballs and spaghetti, the sauce all over his face. He saw me looking and grinned.<p>

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked jokingly, and I nodded with a grin.

"Just a bit, here, let me get it," I replied, leaning over and wiping his face with a napkin.

"Thanks. Those meatballs were gorgeous!" he exclaimed, getting up from his seat and collecting the dishes, bringing them over to the sink. I got out of my seat and joined him at the sink.

"Don't you worry about that; you better be getting to bed, you've got work tomorrow!" I said, and he kissed my forehead softly.

"Alright, I'll wait for you," he replied, giving me one last kiss before beginning to walk in the direction of our bedroom. Before he left the room completely he stopped at the table and wrote something down with the quill. I didn't pay much attention; I was too absorbed in the dishes, and before I knew it he had gone.

* * *

><p>Placing the last plate on the draining board I sighed, glancing at my watch. It was already nine thirty, and I decided that going to bed would be the best idea. Walking slowly across the room, turning off the lights as I went, the piece of paper lying on the table caught my eye. Moving over to it, my eyes read the words Fred had written on the paper. I read them again and again and yet I still couldn't quite believe them. In large, block capitals, he had written 'DAPHNE ANN BLAKE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?'<p>

Picking up the quill, I dipped it in the ink and wrote something below it.

'YES, FREDERICK HERMAN JONES, I WILL'

We would definitely have _something_ to talk about in bed...


End file.
